The Program Development Core will encourage the development of new research projects and initiative through the funding of small-scale pilot projects and related research development activities. In the first two years this proposed Center would fund five pilot grants in the area of health and economic status in older populations. In years 3,4 and 5, the Center would fund seven or eight unspecified pilot projects in the same general area. The projects to be funded would be selected by the steering committee of the Center. This core proposal describes the proposed projects for the first two years and the mechanism for deciding on the projects in the other three years. The second purpose of this Core is to provide salary support for two outside appointments at approximately the equivalent of Associate Professor. The objective is to attract highly qualified established researchers to RAND in the area of health and economic status in older populations so as to increase the quality and quantity of research and to provide mentors to junior researchers. The proposal discusses the desired qualifications and the selection mechanism.